Les maraudeurs et la baguette étoilée
by alxteamjs
Summary: Les maraudeurs et la baguette étoilée


Les maraudeurs et la baguette étoilée.  
  
Chapitre premier : L'éclaireur  
  
Un flocon tombe dans le parc de Poudlard, l'hiver est bien arrivé. En cette nuit fraiche de décembre, seuls quatres jeunes sorciers veillent encore.  
  
Voilà maintenant deux semaines que Sirius et James avaient tous deux réussis à se métamorphoser. Trois ans durant ils avaient réalisé toutes les étapes de la transformation en animagus. C'était un rite de longue durée que, avec l'aide des anciens grimoires de Sirius, tous trois avaient put s'y consacrer. Seul Peter avait encore du mal et n'avait pour l'instant que réussit un début. La réelle difficulté cependant était de travailler dans le secret du reste du château, même Dumbledore ne devait être informé de leur formation. Heureusement que James avait sa cape d'invisibilité, car sans elle, les centaines allées et venues à la salle invisible n'auraient pas pus être faites toutes les semaines. Nos quatres confrères étaient assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, au chaud près du feu, par cette magnifique soirée de décembre. De toute évidence ils étaient les seuls élèves de Gryffondor à rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de noël.  
  
« Remus, quand est ce que la lune est pleine ce moi-ci ? Demanda James en baillant. 1. Le Vingt-Cinq... répondit Remus, qui n'avait pas l'air aussi entousiaste que James. 2. C'est le jour de noël, ca c'est un beau cadeau ! 3. Chut ! Chuchota Sirius... On pourrait nous entendre. Et figure toit que Peter n'a pas encore réussit à se transformer, il faut encore que ... 4. Laisse sirius, vous irez sans moi si je ne peut pas, peut être que c'est trop dur pour moi, dit Peter, coupant la parole à Sirius. 5. On ne te laissera jamais tomber ! Tu le sais ! Le seul problème est que tu es pris de panique lors de la métamorphose, ajouta James. Nous avons une semaine de vacances pour que tu t'entraine avant le 25. 6. Merci James, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es avec moi. 7. En tous cas, je ne suis pas surpris que ta forme animale soit un cerf, dit Remus, changeant de sujet de conversation. 8. Pourquoi ? 9. Et bien le cerf est un des animaux les plus courageux, cela te ressemble fortement. Quant à toi Sirius ta forme de chien est tout à fait utile, car tu passe inaperçu comme cela. 10. C'est vrai j'avoue que le hasard a bien fait les choses. 11. Ce n'est pas le hasard Sirius, nous l'avons tous les quatres lus tes runes, et il était marqué que chaque animal correspond au caractère le plus prononcé de l'animagus. Toi tu es doué pour la discretion, James courageux. 12. Peu importe, coupa James, moi j'ai hatte que l'on aille tous les quatres dans les caves du Pré-au-Lard ! Imagine un peu la tête que vont faire les autres quand on va revenir avec les bierraubeure. 13. Non James, ce n'était pas notre objectif à la base ! Répondit Sirius. 14. Je sais, je sais,... mais n'empêche que on va bien s'amuser, en plus, bien entendu d'accompagner Remus. On aura plus besoin de cape d'invisibilité. Enfin presque. 15. Allons nous coucher avant que James veuille encore aller reveiller Remulus chez les serpentards, conclu Peter. 16. Ton idée est exellente ! J'avai presque oublier qu'il restait ici. 17. Pas aujourd'hui James, dit Sirius en baillant, moi aussi je suis fatigué ! Je monte. 18. Bon et bien moi je vais faire un tour en cuisine et je revient, j'ai un creux... 19. Oui, oui... Vas-y. Nous trois on monte se coucher. »  
  
Comme toujours James voulait en faire trop. Il avait donc pris sa fidèle cape et marchait en direction des cuisines. Il n'avait plus du tout peur du château, Sirius et lui l'avaient visité des centaines de fois depuis la première année. Ils avaient même trouvé un étage secret. Enfin James était aux cuisines, à cet heure, les elfes de maison dorment ; du moins il n'y avait personne. En une minute il avait saisit tout ce qu'il voulait : du chocobrulant, de la boisson – on aurait dit qu'il connaissait les placard par coeur. L'heure avait passé très vite, deux heure sonnait désormait, et s'il ne voulais pas être fatigué le premier jour de vacances, peut-être faisait-il mieux de rentrer au dortoire. Cependant lors du chemin retour, quelquechose vint perturber James et poussa sa curiosité à aller écouter Mme McGonagald qui à une heure inhabituellement tardive parlait avec Professeur Chourave. Mme McGonagald avait l'air habatu, désolée.  
  
« Donc le paquet n'est pas arrivé... 1. Mais ce n'est pas grave 2. Si, John m'a assuré que c'était un ensorceuleur naturel, mais il n'a pas découvert la clé. 3. Mais il ne l'a pas envoyé en hibou furtif ? 4. Biensûr, mais il semblerait qu'il ait eu un problème. Cela fait trois semaines qu'il me l'a envoyé. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée le hibou. 5. Minerva, il ne faut pas te mettre dans ces états, si il ne l'a pas trouver je doute que quelqu'un d'autre à part vous ou notre directeur puisse decrypter la clé. Vous êtes les seuls ici à avoir eu une formation de décryptologie. 6. Oui, mais vous savez combien on a trouver d'ensorceleur naturels depuis le début du siècle ? Deux ! Et à part celui de Dumbledore, ils n'ont pas servits de bonnes mains, vous voyez de quoi je parle. 7. C'est vrai, bon, Minerva, excusez moi, mais je suis fatiguée, nous discuterons de cela plus tard. »  
  
À ce moment, James sursauta, il avait senti quelquechose derrière lui, il se tourna... C'était Miss Teigne, la nouvelle chatte de Russard, son éclaireur en quelques sortes. Une chance qu'il l'aie vu... James se glissa le long du mur en veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, il devait contourné l'armure, il ne fallais pas la réveiller et ... BAM ! James était tomber, il avait trébuché sur le tapis. Il n'était plus couvert maintenant et le professeur de métamorphose sortait.  
  
« Bonne nuit Minerva. 1. Bonne nuit. »  
  
James pris sa baguette, la pointa sur sa tête, et chuchota :  
  
« Unvisio »  
  
Un filet glacial s'installa dans son dos, le sort de désillusion qu'il avait lancé ,n'était pas le plus puissant qu'il éxiste, mais il était très peu connu et il le métrisait depuis sa 2ème année à Poudlard. À présent, s'il ne bougeait pas, il était invisible. Son déguisement était moins bien que la cape d'invisibilité, mais elle était par terre et il ne pouvait la saisir. Mme McGonagald arrivait... Elle vit le chat. Par chance elle ne put s'empècher de prendre sa forme animagus – une chatte – et elle partit dans le dans le sens opposé du couloir avec Miss Teigne. James ramassat ses affaires et se dépècha de rentrer, sans détour cette fois. Il rentra dans la salle commune, Sirius était assis dans le fauteuil près du feu. James avait oublier de se désensorcelé.  
  
« Je t'ai vu James 1. A oui... Il faudrait qu'on améliore ce charme. Ca doit être dans le coup de baguette. 2. Oui ca doit être ca. J'ai pensé que tu aurait beaucoup de chocolat. Mais qu'a tu fait tu as encore trouvé une nouvelle salle ? 3. Non pas de nouvelle salle pour aujourd'hui, mais j'ai fait un détour 4. Un détour du genre Russard ? 5. Non, une conversation privée, dit-il en baillant. 6. Intéressant... passe moi un peu de chocobrûlant. 7. McGonagald et Chourave disscutaient, d'un... Ensorceleur naturel je crois... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est... 8. Tu plaisante ? S'esclama Sirius en avalant une georgée de bierraubeure. 9. Non je suis sûr de ce que j'ai entendut, pourquoi qu'est ce que c'est ? 10. Et bien un ensorceuleur c'est un objet qui permet d'en créer un autre magique. 11. Oui, et alors, c'est banal. 12. Oui, mais avec un ensorceleur classique on est limité, car chaque ensorceleur a une propriété bien définie ; mais avec un ensorceleur naturel, il n'y a pas de limites, c'est très rare tu sais. 13. Tu veux dire que l'on peu créer l'objet de son choix ? Mais c'est génial ! 14. Oui, on peu donner aussi certaines aptitudes à un autre objet déjà magique. Dumbledore à rendut ce château impénètrable aux personnes hostiles aux élèves et à quiquonque qui n'est pas autorisé à rentrer. Mais après l'utilisation de l'ensorceleur, il s'auto-détruit. 15. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi elle était si désolée, on devait lui envoyer un ensorceleur, mais il n'est pas arrivé, son hibou à eu un problème. 16. À oui ? 17. Oui, mais elle a aussi dit qu'il y avait une clé à décrypter. 18. Possible... bon ! Il commence à se faire putôt tard, et que je sache, nous avons une grande journée d'entrainement demain, et tu devait aussi...écrire quelquechose à... Evans. 19. Tu as raison, dit-il, en faisant un clin d'oeil a Sirius. »  
  
Les deux montèrent dormir. 


End file.
